Perpetual Gloom 015b
10:31:37 PM Kate: Where exactly are you going? 10:31:50 PM Kate: The Central house, you can only get to the lobby before a butler will ask you what you need. 10:32:03 PM Khiro: Khiro goes in the direction that Tae Li went in, first. 10:33:05 PM Kate: That's back to the Central house, to the lobby. 10:33:56 PM Khiro: Khiro will go, that way, then! 10:34:24 PM | Edited 10:34:29 PM Kate: Butler: Can I help you? 10:35:17 PM Khiro: I'm looking for my wife, who came this way a few minutes ago. 10:35:32 PM Kate: Butler: Ah, I see. She asked after Miss Alydia, who is in the gardens. 10:37:07 PM Khiro: Where would those be? 10:38:48 PM Kate: The Butler waves a hand at the door you came in from. 10:39:05 PM Khiro: Thanks. 10:39:32 PM Kate: He nods. 10:39:42 PM Khiro: Khiro goes in that direction with Ayr! 10:39:55 PM Kate: Ayr follows. 10:41:30 PM Khiro: Khiro looks for his fiancees in the gardens! 10:41:32 PM Kate: Khiro heads out into an opulent mold garden, with pretty little streams, some treelike configurations of mushrooms and plenty of flowerlike molds and fungi. 10:42:36 PM Khiro: ....huh. 10:42:45 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around for the girls! 10:43:04 PM Kate: He can hear someone playing the lute, badly, on the other side of the garden, behind some mushrooms. 10:43:07 PM Kate: Ayr flinches. 10:43:22 PM Khiro: What's wrong, Ayr? 10:43:36 PM Kate: Ayr: The sound is not beautiful, Master Khiro. 10:44:29 PM Khiro: No, no it's not. 10:44:35 PM Khiro: Khiro peeks in that direction! 10:46:05 PM Kate: It's Tae Li; she's the one abusing the lute. Alydia is not in evidence. 10:46:21 PM Khiro: Khiro approaches her. "Did you find her?" 10:47:08 PM Kate: Tae Li puts the lute down. "No. I was told she was here, but by the time I destroyed the carnivorous mushroom she was no longer in the gardens." 10:48:13 PM Khiro: ...carnivorous mushroom? 10:48:21 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... it bit my finger. 10:48:28 PM Kate: She holds out a hand. There's a tiny bruise on her finger. 10:48:55 PM Khiro: .... oh. Is that her lute? 10:50:05 PM Kate: Tae Li: Yes. 10:50:32 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around, looking for other traces of her. 10:53:06 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... we could simply return and ask the butler again. 10:53:27 PM Khiro: He said that you were both in the garden. And she wouldn't leave her lute here. 10:54:06 PM Kate: Tae Li: I was carrying it for her. 10:54:16 PM Kate: Tae Li's eyes drop to the ground. "... it smells like her." 10:54:34 PM Khiro: Oh. Was she here at all? 10:55:24 PM Kate: Tae Li: I believe so. 10:56:00 PM Khiro: Ayr? Can you tell where she is? 10:56:12 PM Kate: Ayr: I am not certain, Master Khiro. 10:57:48 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... we will ask the butler. 10:57:53 PM Khiro: ((What are the other exits off the garden?)) 10:58:34 PM Kate: There are none. 10:58:38 PM Kate: Just one door. 10:58:49 PM Kate: Huge mushroom-hedges line the thing otherwise. 10:59:04 PM Khiro: All right, back to the butler, then. 10:59:47 PM Kate: Butler: May I help you? 11:00:18 PM Khiro: Did lady Alydia come this way? 11:00:40 PM Kate: Butler: No, master. ... however, I perceive she is in the kitchen now. 11:01:08 PM Khiro: Thank you. Which way is that? 11:01:45 PM Kate: The butler points through the door you just came in. 11:01:56 PM Kate: Tae Li frowns. "That leads to the garden." 11:02:10 PM Kate: Butler: Now it leads to the kitchen, mistress, if it please you. 11:02:33 PM Khiro: Transpositional magics. 11:04:19 PM Khiro: Khiro heads through the same door again! 11:06:24 PM Kate: Amara and Khiro, Tae Li and Ayr pop into the kitchen almost at exactly the same time, quite close to each other. 11:06:43 PM | Edited 11:07:13 PM Khiro: ..this house is confusing. But that's the point, isn't it? 11:07:14 PM Amara: Can I *please* just have your authorization to go snooping? 11:07:29 PM Kate: Alydia isn't there. 11:07:34 PM Khiro: We're looking for Alydia, Amara. 11:07:42 PM Amara: Goddsdamnit butler man you lied to me. 11:07:47 PM Kate: Instead, the group walks into a huge, cavernous, bustling kitchen filled with slaves. 11:07:49 PM | Removed 11:08:02 PM Amara: This message has been removed. 11:07:49 PM Kate: The butler isn't there either! 11:08:00 PM Kate: He wisely stayed behind, away from the scary lady! 11:08:10 PM Kate: You can roll perception to see if you can spot Alydia. 11:08:24 PM | Edited 11:08:31 PM Kate: Tae Li: I do not see her. 11:08:53 PM Amara: (( What's that butler scared of anyways! I didn't *actually* set him on fire! )) 11:09:31 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one smells something burning? 11:09:32 PM Khiro: ((25!)) 11:09:47 PM Amara: (( 16 )) 11:09:55 PM Kate: Ayr sniffs at Amara delicately. 11:09:58 PM Amara: It's probably just the food, Ayr, don't worry about it. 11:10:33 PM Amara: (( 19 for the bluff….if it helps )) 11:10:58 PM Kate: Ayr nods gravely. 11:11:28 PM Amara: Amara wipes the sweat from her brow. "Okay Khiro, where's your wife or whatever she is?" 11:11:32 PM Khiro: Khiro heads off to one side of the kitchen. "There she is." 11:11:50 PM Amara: Amara follows closely behind 11:12:25 PM Kate: So do Ayr and Tae Li, looking a bit despondent in the latter's case. 11:12:37 PM Khiro: Khiro glances at Tae Li. 11:13:13 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... remember, here she is no one's fiancee. 11:13:27 PM Khiro: Yes. And you and I are married. 11:13:36 PM Amara: Blah blah blah. I just have a quick question and I'm gone. 11:14:04 PM Khiro: ... and you and Tae Li are sisters. 11:14:19 PM Amara: Yes yes yes I remember. 11:14:26 PM Kate: Tae Li: If someone you cared for pretended *you* did not exist, you would not be happy either. 11:15:35 PM Kate: You make your way through the kitchen, a crowded mass of people moving from one place to the next carrying food, raw, cooked and finished and unfinished alike, and various hot instruments of deliciousness being bandied about with wild abandon. 11:17:12 PM Kate: On one end is Alydia, in a quiet corner, leaning up against a wall, eating a cookie and talking to a thin adolescent Drow boy with a mop of untidy, curly white hair. 11:18:01 PM Kate: He's pretty tall, and very gangly. 11:18:44 PM Amara: Amara rushes up to her. "Alydia, Alydia, Alydia, Alydia, Alydia, Alydia, Alydia, Alydia I need your permission." 11:18:49 PM Kate: Alydia: ... for what? 11:19:04 PM Amara: Access to private rooms. 11:19:10 PM Kate: Alydia: No, you can't marry any of my brothers. ... what? Whose? 11:19:47 PM Kate: Perception checks! 11:19:56 PM | Edited 11:19:59 PM Amara: Hmm? Brothers? Didn't think about that. Damn. I wanted to look at Maya's room…see if anything comes from it. Figure it couldn't hurt. Also, scale of 1-10, how attractive are your brothers? 11:20:15 PM Khiro: ((Are you asking this in front of this kid?)) 11:20:47 PM Amara: (( She's not exactly thinking straight. So yeah probably. She's pissed and wants to hurry up with getting in there )) 11:21:08 PM Khiro: Khiro manages to not wince. 11:21:11 PM Kate: Alydia: Well, my full-blood brother isn't old enough, but my other ones? ... kind of a creepy thought, but I'd say seven or eight? 11:21:31 PM Kate: Kid: You know Maya? 11:22:21 PM Amara: Eww too young. Maya? Yeah isn't she great! She's so sweet. I think I left something in her room, so I wanted to go look for it, but I need permission to go in there. 11:22:41 PM Khiro: Khiro does visibly wince. 11:23:02 PM Kate: Kid: I'm not *that* young. 11:23:17 PM Amara: Amara ruffles his hair. "Of course not! I'm just very very old." 11:23:31 PM Kate: Alydia: You're too young, Taryn. 11:23:37 PM Amara: Would *you* like to show me to her room? 11:23:44 PM Kate: Taryn: I'm older than I look! Sure. 11:24:07 PM Amara: Lead the way, kind sir! 11:24:30 PM Kate: Taryn nods, and heads through the kitchen with Amara in tow. ((Back to your divided rooms, folks!)) 11:24:41 PM Kate: Alydia: He's too young. 11:24:55 PM Khiro: Khiro rubs his eyes, muttering. "She's going to get us found out." 11:25:14 PM Kate: Alydia: Nobody listens to Taryn anyway. He should've been born a girl. 11:26:47 PM Khiro: I mean in general. ...this sort of thing was so much easier when it was just me lying and just me in danger of getting killed to death by spiders. 11:27:37 PM Kate: Alydia: You are not allowed to be killed by spiders, got that? 11:27:44 PM Kate: Tae Li: Or anything else. 11:28:27 PM Khiro: Neither are the rest of you. Which is why I'm worried about our stories matching up. Your mother knows we're lying about *something*. 11:29:17 PM Kate: Alydia: Yeah, but she won't call us on it. Then she'd have to admit someone dared to lie to her. 11:29:45 PM Khiro: ...well, okay. 11:30:17 PM Khiro: Tae Li wanted to make sure you were okay. 11:30:47 PM Khiro: So did I, to be honest, but. 11:31:20 PM Kate: Alydia: Of course I'm okay. I'm just ... incapable of being in the same room as my mother for more than three minutes, that's all. 11:31:26 PM Kate: Alydia pats Tae Li on the shoulder. 11:34:12 PM Kate: Ayr: This one is sorry for that. 11:34:25 PM Kate: Alydia: Why? It's pretty normal. Heads of house are pretty insufferable normally. 11:34:36 PM Khiro: She was relieved to see you. 11:35:37 PM Kate: Alydia: No she wasn't, she just didn't like being inconvenienced. 11:35:57 PM Khiro: She was relieved to see you and didn't want to admit it. 11:36:23 PM Kate: Alydia: You're wrong. 11:36:31 PM Kate: Tae Li: You are *exactly* like her. 11:36:52 PM Kate: Alydia *glares* at Tae Li. "I am *nothing* like her. She's an autocratic, posturing, uncaring *bitch.*" 11:37:41 PM Khiro: I caught some pride from her, too. She's proud of how you turned out. 11:38:06 PM Kate: Alydia: Khiro, have you been hit on the head or were you not paying attention in there, or what? 11:38:51 PM Khiro: I know what I saw. And that's what I saw. 11:39:15 PM Kate: Ayr: This one agrees, Master Khiro. 11:39:26 PM Kate: Alydia: Then you're nuts too, water-girl. 11:39:39 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one is nuts? 11:40:31 PM Khiro: I wouldn't say youre exactly like her. I think she is the way she needs to be to be head of a household, like you said. 11:41:04 PM Kate: Alydia: Annnnd *that* would be why I don't want to do that. 11:41:35 PM Khiro: Doesn't change that she was relieved to see you and she's proud of you. She said that you were a very good liar. You could tell she was proud of that. 11:41:55 PM Khiro: ... we have a dinner to get ready for. 11:42:15 PM Kate: Alydia: ... you're right. Well, I still think you're crazy. 11:42:25 PM Khiro: That's why you like me. All my crazy ideas. 11:42:41 PM Kate: Alydia: That's *one* of the reasons I like you. 11:42:51 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I will be glad when we are elsewhere. 11:43:24 PM Kate: Alydia: ... yeah, me too. I already miss you. 11:43:40 PM Kate: Alydia: ... great, I'm getting sappy. Mother is *such* a bad influence. 11:44:33 PM Khiro: Khiro smiles a little. "Well. Hopefully we won't be here long. Hopefully we can get some information to move on at this dinner." 11:46:44 PM Khiro: Ayr, how long would it take you to make us some clothes? We're supposed to dress up. 11:47:01 PM Kate: Ayr: Not much time, Master Khiro. 11:47:25 PM Khiro: Okay, good. 11:47:36 PM Kate: Ayr: Perhaps half an hour each. 11:47:51 PM Khiro: Excellent. 11:48:24 PM Kate: Alydia: We'd better find you some stuff for it or you'll use the curtains, won't you. 11:48:32 PM Kate: Ayr nods. 11:48:38 PM Khiro: ...yeah, good point. 11:48:42 PM Kate: Alydia: Yeah, I could tell. 11:49:49 PM Khiro: Where can we get some material? 11:50:16 PM Kate: Alydia: Ask somebody. 11:50:30 PM Kate: She grabs a servant, who literally drops what he's doing and runs to fetch materials for Ayr. 11:50:39 PM Kate: Ayr: A different place may be easier for me. 11:50:52 PM Khiro: We'll take you back to the quarters. 11:51:00 PM Kate: Alydia nods. 11:52:34 PM Khiro: Khiro looks at Tae Li. "I'll head back with Ayr, if you wanna stay here for awhile longer?" 11:52:48 PM Kate: Tae Li nods. 11:52:59 PM Kate: Alydia: ... that sounds good. I'm such a chicken. 11:53:22 PM Khiro: Soon we'll be out of here and safe in kobold-infested tunnels. 11:54:23 PM Kate: Ayr: ... this one prefers to remain here, but would stay where it belongs before anywhere. 11:54:46 PM Khiro: Here in the kitchen? 11:55:13 PM Kate: Ayr: In this place. 11:55:50 PM Khiro: We can't stay here, though. We're only here to get information. 11:56:05 PM Kate: Ayr nods. "This one will go when you go." 11:57:19 PM Khiro: ... when we get back to Solitiare, you won't have to face any more dangers or killers, Ayr, I promise. You'll be free to create whatever you want in safety. 11:57:21 PM Khiro: I promise. 11:57:46 PM Kate: Ayr: This one would like that, Master Khiro. Very much. 11:57:55 PM Kate: Tae Li: We *will* keep you safe. 11:58:08 PM Khiro: Yes. Until then, you'll be safe with us. 11:58:40 PM Kate: Tae Li gives Ayr a hug; the draconic-looking girl smiles. 11:59:22 PM Khiro: Khiro gives Tae Li's hand a squeeze and heads back to the rooms! Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom